Tal vez
by Minamo
Summary: [OneShot] Zoro piensa que la belleza de Nami no es nada del otro mundo. ZoroxNami


**Tal vez **

-En verdad, las mujeres son lo más maravilloso de este mundo –decía el rubio cocinero soltando suspiros de amor –Son hermosas, perfectas cariñosas, por eso me encantan tanto.

Luffy miró incrédulo al cocinero¿En verdad eran tan maravillosas? Bueno, la única verdad que conocía era que la comida era lo más maravilloso.

-¡Va! Esa opinión se cambia cuando uno conoce a Nami –esta vez el espadachín, que se encontraba tratando de conciliar el sueño como siempre, habló –Esa mujer sólo es una manipuladora.

Sanji, enfadado, tomó el sartén más cercano que tenía y la lanzó al rostro del peliverde, quien, por estar distraído criticando a la pelirroja, no se dio cuenta de aquel objeto hasta sentirlo estampado en su cara.

-No digas esas cosas de mi Nami-swan –el rubio frunció su única ceja visible –Ella es totalmente perfecta –dijo con aquella vocecita de bobo enamorado.

Zoro tomó el sartén, que hacía unos segundos el rubio le había lanzado, y se lo regresó haciendo que éste borrara la estúpida mirada de amor del rostro del chico.

-Mira, rubiales –dijo en tono amenazador –Esa mujer te tiene mejor entrenado que un perro.

-¡Ah! Estarás loco, Nami no es como tu dices –contestó ofendido el chico dejando así de preparar la cena, lo cual hizo que Luffy, que sólo se encontraba de espectador esperando que Sanji terminara de cocinar, se interesara en la discusión de esos dos.

Si Sanji se distraía discutiendo, tal vez él no cenaría está noche.

-Sanji… -arrastró su nombre –Tengo hambre.

Pero el moreno fue totalmente ignorado.

-Ah, tú porque estás totalmente cegado por su "belleza", que en verdad no sé que le ves porque no es nada del otro mundo… -esto último fue en un susurró más para él que para su contrincante.

Aún así, Sanji lo escuchó a la perfección.

-Aquí el único ciego eres tú –dijo a la defensiva de su pelirroja –No sé que demonios pasa contigo, Zoro, pero no puede ser que ignores tal belleza frente a tus ojos.

Zoro soltó un bufido de desesperación y se cruzó de brazos. No negaba que Nami fuese atractiva, sólo decía que no era nada del otro mundo.

-¡Ja! Tú porque con cualquier par de bellas piernas te prendes de inmediato, yo no soy un loco obsesionado necesitado de amor como tú.

-Eso porque eres más seco que nada, a ti es quien le hace falta alguien, aunque dudo que alguna mujer en uso total de sus facultades mentales quiera…

-Mira, baka, no me andes buscando –dejó su cómodo lugar en el suelo para poder enfrentar al rubio frente a frente.

Por su parte, el estómago de Luffy ya no resistía más.

-¡SANJI! –gritó el chico para llamar su atención -¡Tengo hambre¿Por qué has dejado de cocinar? –decía el moreno con aires de sufrimiento mirando la comida a medio hacer -¡Sanji¡Tengo hambre! –sacaba la lengua como si no hubiera probado bocado alguno en hacía mucho tiempo.

Al no recibir atención alguna, Luffy no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que su hambre decía, así que comenzó a hurgar la cena aún no terminada. Pero, antes de que su paladar pudiera disfrutar sensación alguna, una patada por parte del chef fue a parar en su rostro.

-¿Y tú que crees que haces¡La cena aún no está lista!

Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con un espadachín ciego, sino también con un capitán desesperado por hambre.

-¡Por eso! –Contestó el moreno con inocencia –Tengo hambre y no terminas la cena.

-¡Pues no ves que ando ocupado haciendo razonar a éste! –apuntó al peliverde, con furia.

-Yo no necesito que me hagas razonar –se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina –Ya no importa, suficiente tienes ahora con ese pozo sin fondo –dijo refiriéndose a Luffy antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Imbécil –susurró un poco menos molesto -¡Y tú! –otra patada le fue dedicada al moreno –Deja la cena en paz¿qué, no puedes esperarte?

-Etto… no, bueno sólo si no tardas mucho –se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, apoyó su barbilla sobre ésta y miró la comida esperándola como si no hubiera un mañana.

Por su parte, Zoro se había quedado pensando en la pequeña discusión entre él y Sanji. ¡Va! Nami si se lo traía como su perro faldero, eso cualquiera lo sabía, sólo no entendía por qué el rubio se dejaba utilizar ¿o simplemente él no se daba cuenta?

-El imbécil es él –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué imbécil?

Zoro escuchó tras de sí la voz de la chica, quien sin tener idea alguna, había iniciado una discusión.

-Ah, pues quién más, Sanji.

-Otra vez peleando, eh -se sentó en el piso de la cubierta y miró el oscuro cielo - ¿Y está vez por qué?

-Por estupideces –él se sentó un poco alejado de la pelirroja.

-Ustedes siempre pelean por estupideces.

Él no contestó, se limitó a hacerlo. Sólo se quedó callado, mirando el paisaje acompañado de Nami. Trató de mirar sólo el oscuro mar, pero no podía. La discusión con sanji aún rondaba en su cabeza¿Qué le veía ese cocinero mujeriego a Nami?

A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, de que no quería voltear a ver a la pelirroja para averiguar ese algo especial, lo hizo. La miró con cuidado, sólo por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta. Sí, era atractiva, más ahora cuando no estaba con ese semblante de bruja regañona ahorcándolo o algo parecido. Su rostro estaba apacible, su mirada tranquila disfrutando de la vista. Si así se mantuviera todo el día la chica, entonces sí le daría la razón a Sanji.

Ahora, sin cuidado alguno, la miraba y ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede? –Lo miró e inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo –¿Tengo algo en al cara o qué?

El peliverde suspiró resignado.

El momento que hacía que él viera a la chica como tal vez Sanji la veía, se había roto.

-Arg, sólo lo arruinas –contestó ligeramente enfadado y se marcho del lugar.

Nami lo vio alejarse lentamente y sonrió.

-¡NAMI-SWAN¡ LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA!

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos el gritó rebosando de amor de Sanji, un gruñido por parte de Zoro y un gritó de felicidad de Luffy.

-Tal vez si se mantuviera así todo el tiempo… - Zoro sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos –Bueno, tal vez.

**FIN **

**Nota; Mi primer fic de One Piece! Waai! Que suge. Me gustó mucho como me ha quedado, aunque no sabía como terminarlo, no quería algo meloso. La verdad, comencé la historia con el fin de que fuera un LuffyxNami, pero me dio una gran vuelta y terminó siendo un leve ZoroxNami. **

Espero les guste y me dejen reviews, si no les gustó igual déjenme reviews – críticas constructivas.

Perdón por faltas de ortografía, letras comidas, etc. Se me van xD


End file.
